


The Time a Bee Disrupted Good Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bees, M/M, Writing Exercise, minor descriptions of sex, nothing too bad though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lukas and Mathias leave the window open during sex. An unfortunate event unfolds.Based off that one prompt generator website."Prompt: lukas and mathias are doing the deed. Unfortunately, they left the window open and a bee has flown into the room. What happens next is up to you."
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	The Time a Bee Disrupted Good Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practice writing before my creative writing class for school starts up, so I'll probably be posting here a lot more and using the OTP prompt generator as well.

Lukas had known from the start it was not a very smart idea to have sex with Mathias with the window wide open. Of course, there were the reasons that everyone would jump to - someone walking by and hearing, a neighbor seeing - but never the possibility of a bee flying in. 

The two of them were getting hot, so they had opened a window. Mathias's legs were spread wide open and dangling freely while Lukas went down on him, letting out groans every few seconds. However, the peaceful silence only filled by grunts and moans was quickly disrupted by the screams of Mathias. 

Lukas instantly pulled out and cocked an eyebrow at Mathias, reasonably confused by the drastic switch from pleasure to terror. "What is it?"

The latter simply stared at his partner as though he had grown another head. "It's a bee, goddamnit! I knew we shouldn't have opened up the window."

Now of course, as previously mentioned, this was not something that would normally be a potential threat while having sex. Lukas wiped his forehead and turned around, only to be met by the gaze of a rather disruptive bee. He broke away from Mathias, still completely naked, and attempted to squash his foe with a rolled up magazine. It had proved itself to be quite the difficult feat. 

Neither of them had thought this instance of making love would be anything out of the ordinary, but between the two, it was now "That One Time A Bee Interrupted Our Sex."


End file.
